1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power supply assemblies and, particularly, to a power supply assembly for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional power supply of a computer, a fan is accommodated and fixed in a shell of the power supply. However, when the fan is broken or damaged, it is inconveniently to replace or service the fan.